Merlin the Merlvelous Mage
by BantheSchmuckyBandit
Summary: Merlin's life is turned upside down when she doki doki's straight into Nakaba's plot void. Will Merlin the Merlificient ever find her way out?


A/N

xXxXxXxXSPOILER ALERTXxXxXxXx

If you have not read up to chapter 183 in the manga I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I have no knowledge on the Japanese suffixes like -chan or -sama so please dont criticize on my usage of that, its only meant to add to the stupidity.

Merlin sat up quickly and looked around. It was just as she feared... Merlin was in the Plot void.

"I should have hexpected this" she thought to herself, now floating around the dark abyss. She felt up her merlvelous body, hexpecting it to be only an illusion, but to her surprise, she was all flesh and blood. The spell set by Galan must have broken once she appeared in this void.

Thinking fast, she took out Aldan, her sacred treasure, and used it to look in the real world. The first person she saw was none other than Arthur. Oh, Arthur sama always made her kokorro doki doki!! She could merlvel at his hawt bod all day!!!

The thought of Arthur kun reminded her of another ginger lad witch she longed to forget. Escanor...

Escanor chan. The name alone made her want to barf. Ever since he saw her, Escanor san was always making goo goo eyes at her, but she always liked the attention, so she allowed him to be graced by her presence.

For days on end she would stare intently into the big round ball, for she had no other means of entertainment. The antics of these knights where starting to grow quite dull until one fateful day she decided to look upon an oncoming battle

Merlin the Merlificient continued to gaze into Aldan, and watched hexcitedly at the oncoming battle. Meliodas was up against the ten commandments and was losing miserably.

"Things are starting to get hexciting!" She thought to herself as she watched Derieririri and emo leprechaun attack."The merliclisness in these guys is merlveling!"

Merlin continued to watch in awe as Meliodas's hearts where stabbed straight threw, and he drew his last breath. She never cared much for that leprechaun anyway.

Sad that the battle ended so quickly, Merlin continued to dawdle around until she saw that ginger bara again. Escanor san...

He was up against Tall Leprechaun. "Yes! I finally get to witness him being ripped to shreds!!" She stared more intently into Aldan than with the battle against smol Leprechaun. She waited.. and waited... For the battle to begin, until something unhexpected occurred.

As Ginger kun looked into the eyes of Tall Leprechaun chan Merlin noticed a spark ignite between them and she watched as they slowly drew closer and exchanged a passionate kiss. You could sense the fiery passion between the two as they continued to make out.

Finally, Escanor gasped for breath and announced "My dearest demon, is it true that you feel for me as I to you?"

Estarossa blushed in Escanor's arms. "It's true, my love, our passion is even fiercer than that of the sun itself."

Merlin stared in disbelief as she watched this dramatic declaration of love unfold. Escanor was supposed to like her, not this Irish brat. Thinking about it made her jealousness grow stronger

She had to do something, but now matter how hard she thought, there was no way out of this abysmal of darkness. "Come on Merlin!"she thought"I Merlieve in you!!"

Suddenly, the thought came to her. She quickly grabbed Aldan and used him to divide by zero. This mathematical nonsense created a giant wormhole that allowed her to escape out of the dastardly plot void.

When she arrived out of the wormhole, Merlin flung herself down towards the two lovers and snagged Escanor away, embracing his elephant muscles ever so delicately.

"Escanor sensei senpai san sama... Kun! I fear that in the past I had been blinded by another ginger fellow" Merlin proclaimed, tearing up to add to the act "but now the sun has shone and I can see once again who my real lover is, and that is you, my brilliant sunshine." She gave a slight devious smile after seeing the miserable look on tol Leprechaun's face.

Escanor pushed Merlin away gently and placed his arm around Estarossa. "My dear Merlin, although I might have had feelings for you in the past, I'm afraid that I have found someone even more precious to me" he explained, gingerly kissing Estarossa on the head as he blushed awkwardly.

Merlin was merd that Escanor didn't love her anymore, and in a fit of jealous rage, she encased Escanor in a giant ball, separating him from Estarossa, and cutting off his magical powers completely.

Merlin laughed Merliciously "This tol sad excuse for a demon will NOT be the one to take you from me! You will be mine and only mine, Escanor!!!"

To be continued...


End file.
